Know All The Rules And Know How To Break'em
by WritinginCT
Summary: Would breaking Rule 12 bring them together or tear them apart? GibbsToni Set in Season 3, Genderbend fic where Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo was born Antonia "Toni" DiNozzo


Title: Know All The Rules And Know How To Break'em  
Series: Making Love Out Of Nothing At All  
Author: CJ aka WritinginCT  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/Toni  
Rating: FR18  
Warnings: Genderbend fic – where Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo was born Antonia "Toni" DiNozzo  
Categories: Romance, drama  
Feedback: Love it? Hate it?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters I'm just inspired by them. Hopefully they've had fun playing in my sandbox.  
Note: This is part of a larger planned series that will explore the world of Toni DiNozzo  
Summary: Would breaking Rule 12 bring them together or tear them apart? Set in Season 3  
Status: WIP

\\\\\\\\\\

He had known they would end up like this the moment he heard her footsteps on the basement stairs. It had been simmering too close to the surface the past few months for either of them to ignore. But as he pressed her body back against the workbench with his hands sliding under the baggy sweatshirt she had on he knew he had to give her an out, give himself an out. Before there was no out, because he knew that once they crossed the line he would never give her up, and she wouldn't want him to.

He pulled back from the mouth that had been masterfully assaulting his and said hoarsely, "There are at least a hundred reasons why we shouldn't do this."

The moss green eyes that looked back at him were filled with lust and humor and she replied, "And at _least_ a hundred reasons why we should." Her hands traveled between them and deftly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. As she slipped a hand in to torment him further he caved completely and with a growl, he scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

To say that they made love wouldn't exactly be accurate. There was love mixed in there, certainly, but both of them buried those feelings so deeply that they were _never_ allowed to surface. There was heat and passion that they knew would be there, even their most casual of touches at work crackled with it. But it was the caring and gentle touches that surprised them both, their touch conveying everything they felt but were afraid to voice. And when they finally allowed themselves to sleep, they wrapped themselves around each other and were lulled to sleep by the other's heartbeat.

\\\\\\\\\\

The shrill ringing of Gibbs' cell phone woke them. He fumbled for it, making her laugh at his unusual clumsiness. He answered it in his usual terse manner, "Gibbs."

He had to force himself to concentrate on what the caller was saying as his bed partner planted feathery kisses on his chest. He had the wherewithal to grab her hand before it headed south and held it hostage by entwining his fingers with hers. He ended the call and snapped the phone shut and with a quick as lightening maneuver flipped them both so that she was tucked solidly underneath him.

With a smirk at her surprised expression he teased, "I was on the phone."

"I know," she teased back, enjoying this playful side of Gibbs that most people never saw.

He leaned down and kissed her, and the passion that had been sated flared again and her sigh of bliss as he found his way back inside her let him know that it wasn't one sided. He set a determined, maddening pace that pushed them both over the edge quickly. And as she lay there contemplating a snooze as he got up and started digging out clothes, he teased, "Time to get up, DiNozzo, we've got a case."

Toni buried her head under the pillow and moaned. A moment later she felt his warm hands gliding down her nude back and she stretched cat-like and settled in to the bed even further. His fingers finding the ticklish spot on her ribs finally got her to move and she glared playfully at him and his little smirk that had hightailed it out of her reach.

"There's a clean t-shirt and a sweatshirt for you. We've got ten minutes."

She frumped at him and followed him to the shower. They showered together quickly and he filled her in on the call. They got dressed and she had to laugh at his little knowing smirk as she put the sweatshirt on that read "_Property of the Marines_".

They each grabbed their keys and headed for the front door. Before he opened it, he pulled her in and kissed her deeply one last time before they opened the door and it was business as usual.

\\\\\\\\\\

tbc...


End file.
